mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutstuff Community Map Pack
http://cutstuff.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=2546 The Cutstuff Community Map Pack (CSCM) is a map pack dedicated to making a compilation of the best user-created maps. It is divided into 2 major sections; the "Remix Pack" is devoted to remakes of previously created Mega Man-themed maps, while the "Community Pack" really has no underlying them. The current version is v5b. =CSCM Maps= These maps are original creations that do not come from any Mega Man game. Wily's Kourtyard Wily's Other Kastle Bass's Training Grounds Wily's Kottage Strange Castle Frost Processing Fireball Deathmatch Knight In The Castle Olive Steakhouse Snowed In Cossack Castle Crashers Shrine Battle Scarlet Devil Mansion Scarlet Devil Mansion is a map taken from the Touhou series. It has become infamous in the community, mainly breaking the rule of using non 255 lighting throughout the interior of the mansion. Chaotischer Garten MMM! - Dog Man Dustbowl Buster Rod G. Flame Processing Her Man Sea Base Alpha Outback Garden Crystal Mines KC Fortress Seaside Fortress The King's Dimension Flooded Relic Zone Inner Core Starlit Playground Twin Castle Gold Man Skyscraper Grief Skyscraper Grief is a custom map based on rooftops. The map includes gyro pads to get around the roofs. It has a building that can be entered from the window letting the player to explore the inside of it. Green Hill Zone Graveyard Smash =Remixed Robot Master Maps= These maps are expanded and larger versions of the Robot Master stages, featuring remixed stage music as well. Some of these maps employ new gameplay gimmicks not present in the original vanilla maps. Bomb Man Remixed Cut Man Remixed Elec Man Remixed Fire Man Remixed Ice Man Remixed Wily's Hideout 1 Remixed Wily's Hideout 2 Remixed Air Man Remixed Bubble Man Remixed Flash Man Remixed Metal Man Remixed Quick Man Remixed Wood Man Remixed Skull Castle Exterior Remixed Skull Castle Interior Remixed |Items = }} Skull Castle Interior Remixed is a map based on Wily Stages 2, 3 and 4 from Mega Man 2. It is notably the only remixed map that did not remake a vanilla map from Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch. The remixed song for the map was composed by GenoWhirled, although the original 8-bit version can be heard by typing "changemus 2DW2MUS" into the console. The map is split between three floors, like MM5CRY, and uses a complex sector portal trick to create seamless connections between these floors, but due to a side-effect, it's possible to telefrag players with the right timing. MM1DW2X would later use this same portal effect to connect the upper and lower areas. The Guts-Dozer makes an easter egg cameo, seen if a player jumps into a Dr. Wily sign on the bottom floor, and then enters the teleporter near the Treble Sentry. It cannot be fought, and just when it's about to run over the player, he teleports to the teleporter's normal destination. Gemini Man Remixed Hard Man Remixed Needle Man Remixed Shadow Man Remixed Snake Man Remixed Spark Man Remixed Bright Man Remixed Dive Man Remixed Drill Man Remixed Ring Man Remixed Skull Man Remixed Dr. Cossacks Citadel Remixed Charge Man Remixed Crystal Man Remixed Dark Man's Castle Remixed Napalm Man Remixed Stone Man Remixed Centaur Man Remixed Flame Man Remixed Knight Man Remixed Tomahawk Man Remixed Cloud Man Remixed Freeze Man Remixed Slash Man Remixed Spring Man Remixed |Items = }} Spring Man remixed is a remake of Spring Man's stage. The remixed theme in this map is the original 16-bit version. In addition to springs on the floor, this map also features springs on the walls, and in one room, on the ceiling. Category: User Created Maps